The Plight of Pouncival, Romantic Cat
by Chibs-Panda
Summary: Bombalurina's always been Tugger's play thing, but recently Pouncival hasn't been too happy with this and tries to woo the red Queen away from the womanizing Tom. PouncivalxBombalurina
1. Part 1

**Hey! So, I've been writing The Plight of Victoria but it's really long for me and recently I've been interested in Bombalurina and Pouncival, so I wanted to take a small break and write a little bit about them since TPOV has more to do with PlatoxVictoriaxSkimbleshanks, Skimbles and Tumblebrutus, and Mistoffelees and Tugger than the rest of the other pairings in the 'Plight' world.**

**This will be only two chapters since it's exclusive to Pounce and Bomba. I just wanted to organize the two in my mind, is all.**

* * *

><p>The plight of Pouncival the Romantic Cat is a difficult matter of which to speak, for he himself would never consider his life to be a plight but rather a blessing in all possible ways. It only seemed to be those around him who thought to consider his situation poor or difficult, and he shrugged them off with a wide grin across his playful face. The cat was a full-fledged Tom, though he was rather silly and energetic, which he had to be to claim Tumblebrutus as a best friend. They were perfect for each other. The other Jellicles felt the same, though in different ways than Pouncival or Tumblebrutus would ever agree to, but instead of seeing these accusations as a bad thing, Pouncival embraced them as proof of how close he and his best friend were. It was true, they were as tight as Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer or Coricopat and Tantomile, and that was saying something. So as you can imagine they were inseparable and sometimes identical. The two Toms would play with the kits together, bother the older Toms together, and cat call the Queens together, and not all just at separate times, either. Both Toms, though short, would stand up to the toughest opponent. Tumblebrutus was thin and lean where Pouncival was compact and thick, and together they were more of a confusion than a force to be reckoned with, but would never back down all the same. One Jellicle Ball Pouncival had even tried fighting Munkustrap, though the Jellicle protector easily avoided conflict by keeping the latter at bay. When later confronted about the matter, Pouncival shrugged Munkustrap off and told him he was just feeling frisky by the light of the full moon. The truth, however, was not that the beauty of the full Jellicle moon had made him crazy but rather the beauty of a Queen who had captivated his eye ever since he had entered his first Jellicle Ball as a Tom two entire human years ago. At the previous ball, only three months prior, he had danced with her on a number of occasions, though at first her eyes were only on the Rum Tum Tugger and not even him fondling her thighs with his buttocks could snap her out of Tugger's trance. Finally, though, she had given up (or gotten bored) of the Queen-killer and graced the smaller Tom with her attention after the mating of Victoria and Plato where they cuddled and laid together, if only for a moment. Since the ball he had watched her, or more accurately watched over her, and his temper boiled each time he saw her stroll into Tugger's den and even more when he saw Tugger ignored her boldly for other Queens. She had allowed Pouncival to be around her more often than she used to and he took every opportunity to treat her like the Queen he knew she was, though it was obvious that she had no idea of his feelings for her.<p>

To the protests of Tumblebrutus, who may have been more jealous than anything that he was losing his best Tom, Pouncival decided to tell her.

It was a lovely July evening when Pouncival strutted through the junkyard, beautiful purple dahlia in paw. The Queen kits giggled at the swing of his hips, though his charisma was something to be impressed by. After all, such a stout little Tom had never walked up to the bodacious Bombalurina with such confidence. She grinned at him with surprise, flattered by the sway in his step and took the flower civilly from him.

"How lovely," she remarked with a smirk, her eyes digging deep into Pouncival's. "Might I ask the occasion?"

He grabbed her free hand delicately, though firmly, and kissed it passionately. Bombalurina was astonished.

"No occasion, love."

With a wink, he turned and strutted away, his brown and white tail swaying with each step. The entire junkyard erupted into hisses of gossip and squeals and from his solitary perch atop the highest pile of tires, Tugger's golden eyes glared.

Later that same night, Tugger's tail flicked back and forth as he crouched behind a discarded window. He was invisible, hidden from the moonlight that occasionally casted shadows as often as the clouds allowed. The only thing one would be able to see were his golden eyes, mere slits in the darkness, but there all the same, though Pouncival didn't seem to notice as he strolled by, humming to himself a popular tune that Tugger just then decided he hated. He jumped out from his hiding place, causing a pot to fall from the top of a junk pile and the smaller Tom whirled around with a start. He let out a sigh of relief upon seeing that it was only Tugger.

"Tugger, you scared me, mate." He grinned. "It's sure odd of you to be hiding around this time of night."

Tugger only glared at him and it didn't take long for Pouncival to catch on.

"What was that stunt all about, Pounce?" Tugger asked with a hiss at the Tom's name. "Bomba is mine, you know."

"Is that what you tell Cassandra and Exotica when they 'visit' you while Bomba's off?"

The tiger-striped tabby wasn't very surprised at the confrontation. He figured that the possessive Tom would have come to him at some point, and sooner was most definitely better than later. Tugger took a step closer and was surprised to see Pouncival do the same thing.

"You don't treat her right, Tug, we all know that."

Tugger smiled.

"And what makes you think she'd take a..._dainty _thing like you over a _luscious _thing like me?"

Pouncival puckered his lips as he usually did while thinking, though more mockingly than seriously this time.

"Maybe she'll realize that she wants to be treated like a Jellicle and not like a Pollicle, I suppose."

The Toms stared into each other's eyes, neither backing down. Tugger had two heads height on Pouncival, but the smaller Tom had a thicker, more durable body compared to Tugger's dancer physique. But Pouncival knew Tugger was everything but a fighter. Even when Macavity reared his head, it was Alonzo who aided Munkustrap in combat rather than his own brother, who would turn tail and hide until things blew over.

"I'll end you," Tugger threatened.

The brown and white Tom grinned. He took yet another step closer, and this time Tugger flinched.

"You can't decide for her, Tug. Enjoy her company while you still can."

Three days later, Tugger found himself entertaining the young Queens, shaking his hips as they surrounded them. Even some of the Toms ogled over him, some lustfully and others jealously. The strict and conservative Jennyanydots stole a glance in his direction, though quickly went back to a story she had been telling Old Deuteronomy, who seemed indifferent to his youngest son's sexual behavior. Off near Demeter and Cassandra, Bombalurina watched the Tom with a fire in her eyes. Cassandra, who had been watching as well, noticed the look on her friend's face and temporarily felt guilt wash over her, though it was soon replaced by astonishment. Pouncival had appeared out of what seemed like thin air in front of them and smiled proudly at Bombalurina. She couldn't help but grin; the attention he had been giving her was flattering, to say the least.

Tumblebrutus watched his friend from the group of Toms fussing over Tugger.

"Why, Pouncival, you look particularly primped this evening," Bombalurina cooed at him.

"I would return the compliment, but it seems your appearance never falters from perfection, my dear."

From either side of Bombalurina, Cassandra and Demeter exchanged quick looks, both at a loss for audible words, but Pouncival ignored them.

"Bombalurina, I would like to invite you to accompany me this beautiful night for a stroll by the riverside. Tonight the humans will be making merry and there will be spectacular sights I find you might fancy."

Bombalurina let out a slight giggle, something she rarely did, her deep amber eyes never leaving the Tom before her. She flirtatiously looked him up and down; he was small, yes, and very much younger than her by two whole human years, but he was still handsome in his own way, naturally thick with muscle, more solid than even the Jellicle protector, and though he could still play like a kitten the Tom had his moments where he could be as mature as even Skimbleshanks.

As she was pondering the tom, Tugger had become distracted by the pointing of the other Jellicles and had finally noticed Pouncival in the clearing. Since he hadn't been paying the slightest bit of attention, all he caught of their conversation was Bombalurina nodding her head and saying "I'd love to" before Pouncival bowed to kiss her hand gentletomly and strutted off. Queens of his age who had not previously paid any mind to him were now gawking after him, staring at his backside longingly. Tugger couldn't help but hiss.

With a sigh, Tumblebrutus strayed from his friends and dashed off after Pouncival before Tugger could seize the opportunity to pursue the cat himself. He looked back at the larger Tom and couldn't help but stick his tongue out. How could he ever pass up an opportunity to rile up Tugger like that?

He didn't have to walk long before seeing Pouncival leaning against an old car waiting for him. Despite his jealousy towards Bombalurina, the Tom couldn't help but grin.

"My little Pounce is growing up!" he teased, playfully punching Pouncival's shoulder. "Trying to get some from Bomba! How bold, I didn't think you'd actually do it."

Grinning, Pouncival shook his head.

"No, it's not like that. I thought I explained it to you."

"I thought you were being dramatic."

"Me, dramatic?"

They took a moment to laugh before Pouncival continued.

"No, I was completely serious. Ever since the ball, I don't know...Bomba's been on my mind constantly. When we hoot at the Queens, I can only think of her."

"I know that feeling. It's called stupidity."

They laughed again.

"Yeah, yeah, you're saying that now. Just wait, tonight is my chance! It'll be perfect."

"...And what about Tugger?"

Pouncival puckered his lips in concentration, tapping his chin gently.

"Hadn't thought of that. But I suppose all he can do is make himself look like more of an arse than usual."

"You forget that Bombalurina _enjoys _that arse."

Pouncival scoffed.

"Don't remind me! Just wait, Tumbs, just wait. Bomba's smart, she'll see after tonight that Tugger's no good."

"Yeah...I can't believe I ever liked him...but, I guess, so did Plato AND Victoria, but they still found each other." Just the thought of Plato and Victoria made Tumblebrutus shutter. "But Bomba seems pretty content with...you know..._sex_."

"A Queen just content with sex? That's stupid."

Tumblebrutus chuckled.

"Yeah, that is a pretty stupid thought..."

"No dumber than any other you two have." The Toms had been so preoccupied that they hadn't notice Admetus slinking above them. The brown and cream Tom jumped down from his perch and stood, staring down at them proudly. He always seemed to enjoy feeling more superior than other Toms, and in this case height was his advantage. "So, Pouncy, I couldn't help but overhear that you have a little thing for the _Bomba_."

The two smaller Toms exchanged looks of irritation; they would sometimes feel a small friendship with Admetus, but they couldn't help but mutually agree that he was a beast more often than not.

"You here to stop me?" Pouncival challenged, puffing out his chest proudly, his broad shoulders squared, giving him the look of a statue. Admetus noticed the cat's muscled body and quickly pushed his own flaws out of his mind so that he could grin genuinely as he retained his feelings of superiority.

"On the contrary, I'm here to wish you luck."

Pouncival tilted his head with uncertainty. He wasn't a terrible Tom, no, but that didn't mean Admetus could be easily trusted being as he was rarely ever straight-forward with anything he had to say.

Admetus noticed the uncertainty and shrugged his shoulders.

"I just don't like Tugger very much, mate."

Pouncival glanced briefly at Tumblebrutus before nodding. He understood perfectly well, though only through years of dealing with the cat. Admetus was a cat of chaos, and the more that was present, the happier he seemed to be. He would enjoy seeing Tugger in a fit after losing Bombalurina to Pouncival and Pouncival could only assume the Tom wouldn't mind seeing a cat fight, either, since such a thing was rare in the boundaries of the junkyard with Munkustrap keeping such a close watch on the inhabitants. The best part of this was that Admetus didn't even need to set anything in motion, Pouncival had already done that on his own confidence.

Admetus brought his hand to his forehead and flicked it outward in a casual salute before turning.

"Good luck, Tiger."


	2. Part 2

**This is the last part to 'The Plight of Pouncival, Romantic Cat.' Just a note...I've never heard of cats having morning sickness, I admit, but I don't really care. They're humanoid, just go with it.**

* * *

><p>That night had gone well enough. Tumblebrutus and Mistoffelees had agreed to distract Tugger before he could follow Pouncival and Bombalurina, and the two had more fun than they figured they would, though poor Mistoffelees had finally been captured by the larger brown and gold Tom and Tumblebrutus had to free his friend from molestation, which took longer than he would have liked and ended with Mistoffelees' magic uncontrollably building up and erupting with a bang. As they were clouded with blue smoke, the two small Toms took the opportunity to escape, and Tugger had even forgotten about Bombalurina being out with another Tom from disappointment of not completely getting back at Mistoffelees. Pouncival and Bombalurina had a lovely time walking along the river bank, gawking at the fireworks and paper lanterns. Every time there was an explosion, Bombalurina would fall into Pouncival's arms, genuinely startled by the commotion, and Pouncival would hold her securely until she was well enough to continue walking. He snagged her human food and they talked on a barge that had been tied up for the night. When he felt the night was over, she complained that he paws hurt from walking, so he scooped her up in his thick arms and carried her back to her den. She was held much lower to the ground than when picked up by Tugger, but she had to admit to herself that the way Pouncival held her like a glass doll made her feel safer; Tugger had been known to get clumsy and drop the Queen on occasion. When he set her back on her red feet at the entrance to her den, he took the opportunity to kiss her gently, pulling away to grin at her a few moments later. There was something about the small Tom's charm that drew the Queen in and as he turned to leave her for the night, she grabbed his paw and pulled him into her den, amber eyes glowing in the darkness. He gleefully accepted the opportunity he was presented with.<p>

The next morning Bombalurina sat with her Queenfriends in the park as some of the kits chased after birds.

Demeter nudged her sister.

"So, how was it?"

Bombalurina couldn't help but grin, looking down at the other Queens from her intangible throne.

"Oh, it was delightful. He took me to the river and fetched the candy of cotton and when I complained that my paws were sore, he carried me all the way back to the junkyard."

The girls gasped and giggled.

"But that's nearly fourteen blocks away!"

Exotica cooed softly.

"And then what?"

The red Queen glanced at each of them in turn, unable to wipe the smirk from her face.

"Well, he took me to my den and kissed me. Oh, it was _so _soft." The Queens feigned swooning as Bombalurina dramatically relayed the events. "Nothing like kissing Tugger, you know how his lips get all hard when he knows he has you and doesn't feel like doing anything for you anymore. And when he pulled away he looked at me with his eyes sparkling as if he'd never seen anything like me before."

She sighed dreamily, and her fellows followed suit. Exotica still didn't seem satisfied.

"And _then _what?"

Bombalurina's head twitched in the dark Queen's direction, her eyes piercingly fierce. But her expression softened as she smiled slyly.

"Oh, well, you know...such an effort, I couldn't have let it be a waste. He made to leave, but I just couldn't let that happen."

Every pair of ears perked up as their eyes were once more fixated on Bombalurina. When she felt the suspense was enough, she purred.

"It was like making love to a tiny Tugger...and by tiny, I only mean height-wise."

The Queens erupted with squeals and gasps as if they were kittens once more. Cassandra looked eagerly up at the red Queen, blue eyes narrowed.

"What of you and Tugger?"

Exotica shot her a grimacing look and Bombalurina only shrugged.

"He has fun without me, doesn't he? This isn't any different."

"Then what of Pouncival?" Demeter piped in, worried about the younger Tom. She knew how flirtatious her sister could be and it was no longer a secret how deeply Pouncival cared for her. "He really does like you, you know. And he's such a good young male."

Bombalurina pursed her lips; she had been thinking about the whole situation since she had woken up a few hours prior, and the usually grounded Queen was having difficulty deciding what to do. If she were to continue to have relations with either of the Toms, it could only be one. Pouncival had interests in only her and was far more gentletomly than Tugger could ever be, but it was hard to shake her love for Tugger, she had been with him for so long.

Two mornings later, a decision was made for her.

Bombalurina had been woken by an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of her stomach. Instead of relieving her sickness over the edge of her bed, she held her paws tightly over her mouth as she rushed out of her den into the glowing darkness and darted farther into the junkyard. She spent nearly an hour out there before being found by Munkustrap who immediately called for Jellylorum and Jennyanydots, who confirmed the Queen's worst fears.

Later in the day, Bombalurina found herself avoiding Pouncival at all costs; he had been eagerly seeking her out since hearing the news that she was sick with hopes of looking after her. But the queen was usually blunt and realistic, so she decided to confront him the next night, finding him sitting alone in the park, staring at his reflection in the pond. He was unusually alone, but she was grateful to not have an audience. As she approached, his ears perked up in her direction and he glanced behind him. When he saw who it was, he jumped up to smile at her, his dark eyes now bright and cheerful.

"Bombalurina! I've been so worried about you!" He rushed to her and placed his paws on her jawline. "Love, you don't look well at all. We should get you back to your den until-"

She grabbed his paws in her own and lowered them from her face, her eyes dull and melancholy. The Tom's ears lowered closer to his head.

"Bomba..."

"Pounce, I need to tell you something. You're the most fantastic Tom I've ever met, you really are, and I was going to...to try with you, I had decided that, but...Pouncival, I'm pregnant."

The words spun around in the Tom's mind for a moment. His heart had already sunk into his stomach, but now they seemed to bubble with regret and anger. He squeezed her paws gently and affectionately rubbed up against her.

"I...I understand..."

The Queen looked away.

"Do you really? I just...I at least want to see how well Tugger can be a father. I don't want the child-"

"No, I understand."

The Tom stood on tiptoes to kiss her cheek.

"I'll be okay. I'm more worried about you."

The smile he gave Bombalurina made her feel as if her heart would break and she didn't object as he led her back to the junkyard, paw in paw. They passed Tugger on the way to the Queen's den, though only Pouncival noticed and he gave the larger Tom a death glare, causing Tugger to double think another confrontation and leave the two be. When they reached the den, they shared one last parting hug. Bombalurina wanted to give him one last kiss as well, but didn't seem to have the courage to stop him from walking away. Soon Pouncival, the only Tom she had ever wanted after Tugger, was gone.


End file.
